


Things That Go Bump In The Night

by RiderOfBrohon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Multi, Until Dawn - Freeform, basically the squad gets together to play, cause this game terrified me so it's gonna terrify them, ships are taking a backseat for this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiderOfBrohon/pseuds/RiderOfBrohon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien's dad is off in Italy for a week of meetings and has given Adrien free range of the house for the week of his birthday, trusting Nathalie to make sure nothing too wild happens.<br/>Nino has been challenged to do a play through of a new horror video game called 'Until Dawn' by his youtube followers. But they want his friends to be in on the action as well.<br/>And so Alya, Marinette and Nino end up playing a game at Adrien's house until four in the morning. After all. It can't be that scary.<br/>..<br/>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Go Bump In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> i really just want to write these children playing a terrifying game because why not. they are aged up in this because the game is... well. it's violent and very not appropriate for 14 year olds so.  
> here we are

“So, what’s this game about exactly?” Adrien asks, looking at the DVD case that reads Until Dawn in thick, spaced white font to the left of a skull atop a clear hour glass. “It’s some kind of horror game right?”

“Yeah. I’m not one hundred percent sure,” Nino says from Adrien’s desk where he was currently setting up the recording mic. “but the basic concept is a bunch of kids go up to this mansion in the woods,”

“A great idea, I’m sure.” Alya comments dryly.

“And a bunch of scary shit happens and our job is to keep them alive until dawn.” Nino finishes.

“And why are we playing it with you?”

“ _Because_ Alya,” Nino says, turning away from the monitors. “My followers on youtube said they wanted more episodes with you guys.”

“Okay. But why?” Alya asks again and Nino shrugs.

“I don’t know. They like you guys for some reason.” He crawls under the desk and plays with a few wires before cheering. “There! Now the TV should be connected to the game console so we can watch everything on the big screen, but it’s also showing on the computer monitor so we can record the game in real time with our reactions to it.”

“Great!” Marinette says, closing her sketchbook. “Let’s get started! I heard this game was really exciting.”

Nino nods as he starts the recording. “I hope it lives up to it’s hype. Alright. I’ll control the game for a while, then Mari, then Adrien, Then Alya. That sound good?” The others nod and all get situated on the floor, looking excitedly at the screen. “Alright. Let the game begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> quick note about Until Dawn! this game uses the butterfly effect and has an underlying theme of every choice you make has a consequence so i'm basing the Miraculous Squad's play through on the play through done by scary game squad on youtube which you can find [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lo2mwlWZMzk). or. the first episode anyway.  
> i recommend watching the play through so you understand it a little more, but i'll do my best to describe everything that happens in the game so you don't have to if you don't want to ^^  
> find me on [tumblr!](http://umbrella-scene.tumblr.com)
> 
> ((also this chapter is hella short but they'll get longer as it goes i just didn't want to transition from setting up the game to the home screen and such tbh))


End file.
